This invention relates to a portable plant pot having a detachable trellis means attached thereto to support growing plants.
One of the problems associated with growing plants, such as vegetables, flowers, or the like, in small, portable pots has been the lack of support means above the pot for support of vines, stocks or other parts of the plants as they grow above the top of the pot. Typically, these upper parts of the plants contain the valuable fruits, vegetables or flowers which must be nurtured and exposed to maximum sunlight to grow adequately. Without upper support means the weight of the growing stocks and vines soon causes them to bend and either break or hang downwardly where lack of sunlight and contact with undesirable surfaces stunts growth and produces substandard fruits, vegetables or flowers.
This problem has been particularly acute in situations where the pot has been used indoors or on a balcony or the like. When the pot is used on the earth, it has been possible to insert a mast or trellis into the earth next to the pot to provide the desirable support means above the pot. In some instances, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 156,405 and Des. 156,406, devices have been used to provide a trellis for hanging on the wall and having a pot holder to accommodate the pot next to the trellis. This, of course, attempts to accomplish the same goal as the outdoor trellis stuck in the earth. However, both of these prior art trellis means, well and earth-inserted, require a stationary pot, and portability of the pot must be sacrificed entirely, particularly after the plant has begun to grow and become entwined in the trellis.
Other attempts to provide trellis means have included those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,503 and 4,270,310. However, these devices have also required either stationary support means, or at best a support a rod.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a combination pot and trellis means which is portable.
It is a further objective to provide a pot and detachable trellis for the pot.
It is an additional objective to provide a detachable trellis for a pot which extends all around the circumference of the pot.
These and other objectives are accomplished through the invention set forth below.